iLiterature
by CeliseShipper
Summary: iCarly told through the help of books and plays. A different book for every chapter. Who knows what ships. Rated T for language and later situations.
1. Romeo and Juliet

"Hot Pants"

"Is it still late for you to love me?"

"You got a new little crush on her?" "What? No..."

The iCarly Trio walked into class with full confidence of their presenation that day. They had spent several weeks on a book-report presentation on the book they had read in class - Romeo and Juliet.

It was supposed to be an easy paper. The play had been read aloud in class after all.

Carly and Freddie were confident in their papers. Sam was confident in the fact that she would be able to get out of the paper by half-assing her way throught the thing. Wing her entire presentation.

Carly sat in a seat directly in the front of the class. She pulled her report out in front of her, and the notecards she would be reading from during the presentation.

Freddie took a seat near Carly and pulled out his report. He started reading his notes that he would recite during his presentation.

Sam sat in the back, pulled out a fatcake, and starting eating.

Other kids piled into the classroom, each taking out their book reports and getting ready to recite their presentations to the entire class. Most of them were nervous and were constantly practicing and going over notecards.

Sam took out another fatcake.

The bell rang, and a few last kids ran in to take their seats. Freddie put his electronic device away in his backpack. The teacher Mr. Halfwer walked in with his breifcase in hand. He plopped it down on his desk and took his coat off. He surveyed the classroom for a second before getting started, and spotted Sam shoving her mouth with the fatcake.

"Sam Puckett!" he said to her sternly.

"Yweah," she said, mouth full of fatcake.

"Put your food away!"

"But I'm almost done!"

"Now!"

Sam shot Mr. Halfwer a dirty look, and stuffed the rest of the fatcake away in her bag.

"Okay!" said Mr. Halfwer, turning to the rest of the class. "Make sure you all have your reports on your desk. I am going to walk around and collect them now."

"Must you recite every one of your actions," Sam muttered under her breath.

Everybody in the class straightened out their papers and got ready to hand in them to Mr. Halfer when he walked by. That is everybody but Sam Puckett, who fell asleep with absolutely nothing on her desk.

sam was at the very back at the room, and he would be the last deck that he would get to. When he finally got to Sam's desk, his arms were full of the classes papers. All typed, clean, on unholed paper, and several pages long.

He hit her desk with a ruler.

"Samantha!" he yelled.

"Okay," she said, startled and just waking up, "Where are the monkies and what did they do with my bacon?"

Mr. Halfwer rolled his eyes. "Where is your report?"

she stared at him confused. "Wha?"

"The one on Romeo and Juliet?"

"Oh!" she said, reaching deep into her jean pocket, "I got right what you're looking for, right here, just let me see...Ah!" she pulled out a handwritten, crumpled, yellow sheet of lined paper with words scribbed on it in blue pen. "Here ya go," she said. "Disreguard that," she said, pointing to a red mark on the paper. "Just a ketchup stain. I was eating a hotdog while doing this."

Mr. Halfwer looked disgusted and walked back to his desk. The papers were put in a drawer and he took out his grade book. "Now I guess it's time for your presentations," he said, rubbing his forhead. "Who would like to go first?"

Naturally, nobody volunteered. So Mr. Halfwer had to pick someone.

"Carly?" he asked.

She nodded, and walked toward the front of her room with her notecards. She started off talking nervously, but as soon as she got into her presentation, all worried were behind her.

"Romeo and Juliet is one of the Greatest love stories of all time. How just one moment can assure a person that something is so real and so right that you would give up everything for just that one person."

A couple of the boys in class rolled their eyes. Including Mr. Halfwer. He was not an English teacher by choice, but rather that he had no other way to go. English was the only job available. He would much rather be teaching Life Science or Environmental Science or -what he dreamed of most - Biology. His lifelong passion.

Carly continued with her romantic talk. Mr. Halfwer finally had to stop her because they needed time for all of the other students presentations. She sad down sad, mumbling about how she did not even get to the nurses important role in the relationship yet.

Other students went up, all giving similar presentations. Freddie went into the depths of the characters and their affects on each other. It was rather boring and dull. Eventually Mr. Halfwer had to shut him up too. The class cheered that time and Freddie made the walk of shame back to his desk.  
Then it was Sam's turn.

She went up to the front of the room, with no notecards like all of the other kids.

"Juliet plus Romeo," she started, "Is an intersting story indeed because it combines two of my favorite things in movies: Sex and death scenes. The story is focused on the premise that Juliet does not listen to Coach Carr and has sex, gets pregnant, and dies. Ultimately she kills herself because her baby daddy did the same because baby daddy Romeo couldn't stand the sight of Slut Juliet sleeping." she Yawned. "And I learned that if your name is Lady Montigue, your death is acknowledged in one line and in one line only." She bows. "I am done."

The bell rang. All students ran out. Sam went back to her seat to collect her things. She was about to leave the classroom when stopped her.

"Sam Puckett," he said, "You miserably failed that very important project."

"And I miserably fail a lot of things," she answered. She tried to get past him and out into the hallway to make a stop at the vending machines before her next class. "Now if you would excuse me-"

"If you don't pass this year with me, then you won't be graduating with your class."

"How can you say that! I'm only a junior! And it's only September."

"This class gets you a certain amount of credits. If you don't get those credits, you don't graduate. Fix your project. I want an acceptable paper by tomorrow. I won't let you make up the presentation, you already failed that with your horrid interpretation of the story, but you can fix this."

Sam groaned. "Fine."

She walked out to the locker area, where she could see Freddie. His back was turned to her, and he was talking to one of his nerdy little friends.

"Oh, come on dude," Freddie said to his friend, "Carly is far prettier than any other girl in this school!"

"Yeah but,-" said his friend.

"No exceptions!"

Sam turned around and walked away.

Sam sat at the Shay apartment desktop, typing into the computer with a copy of Romeo and Juliet on her lap. Spencer is in the kitchen, drinking iced tea. Suddenly Sam seems to get angry, just sitting at her computer all alone. She types in ferociously, very fast.

"Um, is everything all right over there?" asked Spencer.

"Fine. Perfectly fine." answered Sam. She stood up. "I'll finish this stupid paper later." She saved her document and walked out the door, right as Gibby was coming through it.

"Gibb-" Gibby said, starting to say his signature line.

"Get out of my way," interrupted Sam.

She slammed the door behind her. "What's up with that?" Gibby asked Spencer

"Not sure," said Spencer, standing up. "She seemed to be mad at the computer..."

"Wanna see what she was doing?" asked Gibby.

"Well, that woulld be considered snoop-" Spencer ran to the computer, and tried to find Sam's project. "Here it is," he said, "It was labeled under the category 'Sam's homework'". This was the only document.

"Well open it!" beckoned Gibby.

"Okay okay!" said Spencer, "Back off."

"What does it say?"

Spencer cleared his throat. "Romeo and Juliet is a stupid story about a guy named Romeo who has a crush on this chick named Rosaline and stalks her around and followers her everywhere but then he kisses Juliet but then he still likes Rosaline. Rosaline says she doesn't like Romeo until Romeo saves her from a taco truck. And then they start dating but Juliet breaks them up cause she may have just a small, forming crush on Romeo. Romeo seems to have decined his crush on Rosaline and even starts dating Juliet who just admit that she liked him. But then Romeo and Juliet broke up and Romeo might like Rosaline again and that breaks Juliet's heart"

Spencer finished reading and turned to Gibby. "Oh. My. God."

"I know!" said Gibby, "That is soo not what happened!" 


	2. The Art of Racing in the Rain

Friday, Part 2 -

Gibby pushed his copy of "The Art of Racing in the Rain" into his locker.

"Yeah right," he muttered. "A dog that smart does not exist."

He did not believe in reincarnation either, especially the dog-to-human one represented in the book.

Enzo, the dog in the book, had a mind very similar to a human. Maybe even wiser.

Gibby thought of his own dogs at home, Perry and Sir Licks a Lot. Licks was younger and more energetic than Perry was. Perry was old and sick. Much like Enzo became.

But could Perry have the mental capability of Enzo?

It was not like The Art was based on true facts. It was written from a dogs point of view. The story was written by a human, not a dog.

Just a human.

Guessing.

Gibby sighed. Perry had been in his family forever. Perry had always been there for him, through everything. Now it seemed he was getting sicker and sicker. Gibby did not like to think about it, but he was sure Perry would die soon.

He sat down on a bench. Perry had always been there for him.

Gibby looked around. There was nobody there for him now.

Spencer was with Sam, talking to her about her English paper. Probably because of how bad it was.

Carly was sick in bed. Freddie was on the way to a weekend in Canada.

Gibby was alone.

Gibby knew it wasn't their fault. They were all busy. But he just wanted somebody there.

And there was nobody.

He checked his phone. No new messages. Not after he had told his friends that his dog was dying just this morning. Not a single worry.

His favorite dog.

His best friend.

"At least dogs care," muttered Gibby as he stood up from the bench to walk home.

"Hi pup!" said Gibby as he walked into his house. "how ya doing!"

Perry, who was sitting in the corner, grunted. Licks ran up to him and placed his two front paws on his legs to help support himself.

"How ya doing!"

Licks barked. Perry let out another grunt.

"Hungry?" Gibby asked. He walked over to the cabinet and got the bag of dog food. "Guppy!" He yelled to his brother upstairs, "Get the dog bowls!"

Guppy came into the room with two dog bowls. One green and the other orange. The green was for Licks, and the orange was for Perry.

Gibby filled each of the bowls as Guppy took a seat at the counter. Gibby set both bowls down in front of the dogs. Licks started eating his immediately, but Perry just looked at his.

Guppy noticed this. "Gibby, is Perry going to die someday?"

Gibby looked at Guppy. "Everybody dies."

oooh harsh. I would like to thank a friend of mine from the iCarly wiki for giving me the idea for Sam's rant in the last chapter.

I would also like to thank William Shakespeare for last chapter and Garth Stein


	3. Eva

Friday, Part 3 -

Just yesterday she felt totally fine. But today, Friday, her favorite day of the week, Carly got sent home from the nurses office.

The Docor said she would be in bed for a week. A week. What was she supposed to do for a week. Also she felt completely miserable. Runny nose, cough, weakness, pain everywhere...

She had finished her only book. Some creepy thing called "Eva".

Some girl is majorly injured and the only way to save her was to put her into the body of a chimpanzee, or something. She had not payed much attention.

After the girl realizes she's now a chimpanzee, everything goes downhill, naturally. Eva cuts herself off from humans in order to save chimpanzee's, a species she now belongs to.

Carly felt so sick and bored that maybe her body couldn't take her and she would be turned into a gorilla in the desperate attempt to save her soul. She had neer felt so sick in her entire life.

Wait...

What was she thinking?

This sickness really was getting to her head.

In the end, Eva is near death.

From trying to do the right thing.

That's how Carly got here in the first place.

Sick.

In bed for a week.

Worrying everybody.

Pushing those kids over from her beeline to the nurse's office from her English class.

Carly sighed. She didn't want to think about what got her sick, the details she hadn't shared with anybody yet, and never planned to.

Details she wished she could forget.

After those memories. After what she did. Nothing could make her happy.

She was trapped in the real world.

The real, cruel, changing world with humans that cared of nothing but themselves.

Like Eva.

That's when Sam came in through the door.

"Hey hey hey!" said Sam. She was holding a box. "Spence tells me you're in bed for a week."

Carly weakly nodded.

"Well I," said Sam, coming up to her bed, "Have got a present for you."

"Sam you don't need to-"

"Carly," said Sam, interrupting her, "What is in this box will help me more than you."

Sam cleared her throat. "A week is seven days. Seven days, seven books. A book a day."

Sam dumped the Harry Potter books out of the box and onto Carly's bed.

"Sam," said Carly, "I don't need-"

"You're bored, and I've wanted you to do this for awhile. Harry Potter has been out for like ever and you haven't touched one book or watched one movie. Now that you have nothing to do, you will read each and every book. If you like them, we watch the movies."

Carly sighed. What was she supposed to say.

"Fine. I'll read the Harry Potter books." 


	4. The Twilight Saga

I have a secret.

For the last couple months I've been obsessed with a book series.

Twilight.

I was bored one day, so I took my moms copy and started reading.

I was immediately hooked.

I started picturing myself as Bella Swan, even though I am a guy named Freddie Benson.

I was Bella. I was Bella in her inner thoughts and feelings. She and I were so alike. We even had a similar predicament in our love lifes-

Gah. Did not want to talk about that.

So here I was, re-reading the series for the millionth time o my way to Canada. Nobody knew about my obsession. Not even my mom. I put a "Master of the Necklaces" book cover over it so I could read without glares.

A guy could like Twilight, couldn't he?

What was so wrong with that?

I sighed. At this point, Twilight was so hated even girls who read the series were generally unliked. WHy did it have to be this way, so segregated and unlawful! Why couldn't we all live together in peace, where girls and boys who wanted to read Twiight could without question?

Why, humanity, why!

I started reading as I got to the emotional part of New Moon. This part was at the beginning. New Moon was my least favorite of the series. The middle is boring but necessary, which means you have to torture yourself to get thorugh it.

"Edward," I whimpered, "Don't leave her!"

"Who are you talking to?" asked my mom, who was driving.

I quickly closed the book. "Um...nothing".

Nobody could know about my secret obsession. Not even my mom. My whole life could fall apart. It would be like the time Sam announced I'd never kissed anyone, but so much worse.

Why are four books causing such an uprising? Why can't everyone just mind their own business?

"What would Bella do?" I asked myself.

"Curl up in a ball and wait for Edward," my subconscious answered me.

"No not the stereotypical Bella, the real Bella, the Bella that doesn't get enough credit."

"She would attract as little attention to herself as possible. Try to keep silent and out of the limelight. She doesn't like being the center of attention. Ever."

I sighed. The one thing that separated me from Bella Swan.


	5. Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Sick. Feeling like death. Friday night. Nothing to do.

"Might as well read that book," I said to myself, eyeing The Sorcerer's Stone.

I propped myself up, groaning, and picked up the book.

It was small. I could finish it tonight if I forced myself.

Turns out, I didn't need to force myself.

It's like you're being pulled into this fantasy world bit by bit, until there isn't a doubt in your mind about the existence of Hogwarts, Harry Potter, and everyone there.

The thought of your terrible life being a lie and being meant for something better - or worse, depending on how you thought about it - challenged me personally. What if everything was a lie, and we just couldn't tell.

I started reading at 7 PM. I finished at 11.

Why had I not read these books earlier? Even Sam read them, which meant they had to be worth something! Maybe I was trying to ignore the mainstream in a subconcious attempt to be hipster. But I was never hipster in anything else...

Maybe I thought it was stupid and pointless without even looking at it or giving it a try.

The subtlest, little things are what get you in the end. Something told that you forget that is actually important...Not knowing whether Snape is good or bad, even after you find out it wasn't him searching for the stone.

The character that turned evil. The character you didn't expect.

Was I that character? Was I Quirrel?

Put in a horrible situation, and choosing to become evil because of it.

"No," I thought, "I am not evil. I made a mistake. But I am not evil."

I also had more of a choice than Quirrel did. For him it was house Voldemort or die. For me, I wouldn't have died if I hadn't made my mistake.

But we can't turn back the clock.

But we can change our future.

Flamel must have realized creating the stone was a mistake, a selfish one. A stone to keep his and his wife alive. A stone an evil man went after, only to be defeated by an eleven year old boy.

He must have realized it was stupid to keep himself alive so long, and that somebody would eventually go after his power and some things would be hurt in the process.

But in the end Flamel decides it's better to die then renew the process again.

Maybe that's what the point of the first book was. To change your future based on mistakes in the past. Even if it hurts you or you die.

Or maybe I was just looking too far into this. You never even met Flamel, you just of heard of him and his immortality. I was making up this head-canon of him and his regrets. Flamel probably didn't even feel regret. He just felt like it had gone too far, and this was the time to die. Destroy the stone that gave him life.

But even if I did not know if he had regret in the stone itself, I knew I had it.

Regret.

Pain.

The wish to get out of what I knew. Hoping there was some sort of light at the end of the tunnel, knowing it must be there, unknowing of how great it is.

Except Harry was innocent. He had done nothing wrong.

I had.

I did a lot wrong.

Harry was just born.

I ruined someone's life. 


	6. Les Misérables

**I. Am. So. Sorry. You. Know. Life. Yeah. It's no excuse, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. (And if you haven't seen this movie yet, I recommend it. It's long, but it's incredible.)**

**I might get on a roll and write more than one chapter today also :). It just feels like one of those days!**

**I know you may be thinking, "Oh, another Carly chapter!" But I hope you'll enjoy this because you find out what she actually did. Also, this chapter is split into two characters thinking about the same book. First is Carly, and then Sam.**

* * *

My mind keeps running back to a book we read at the beginning of the year, Les Miserables. It was about a man whose life changed forever because of one little mistake...If you can even call it a mistake. He stole bread because his nephew was starving to death. As a result, he sends 19 years in prison.

I fell back on to my pillow and groaned. My mistake was worse than just some futile stealing of bread.

My mind raced back to that night, that night a week ago.

I had been at the Groovy Smoothie, drinking a Banana Blitz and working on some math homework. That is when he came in.

His name was Brad, and I've had a huge crush on him for the last couple of months. His blonde hair was always slicked back, and his blue eyes sparkled. The reason I hadn't spoken to him much outside of biology class was because of his group of friends, the kids who were always suspended and bragging about drugs and carjacking. I didn't think Brad was anything like these group of kids, he was just friends with some of them.

To my surprise, Brad sat down right next to me. We had been partnered up a lot in biology class, and maybe, just maybe, he had gotten the jist that I liked him. I had hoped him sitting down next to me was a sign saying "Hey, I like you too!"

I was so wrong.

"Carly," he started. I looked at him and smiled. "Hey," I replied.

"What's going on with you," he asked, glancing at my math homework.

"Oh just work," I answered, lifting up my hmework.

"Hmmm," he said looking down, "Carly, I need some help."

"What for?" I asked.

"My buddy's gotten into a bit of trouble and-"

No. No no no.

I should have stopped him right there. I should have wondered why he would come to me of all people in the world, his partner in biology. I was too blinded by a stupid crush to see that. I was too stupid to see the reality of the situation. Nevertheless, I went with him, and-"

No. Stop it. I didn't want to think about this. I close my eyes and try, for one last time, to get to bed.

* * *

It was about midnight when I realized that it was going to be impossible to try to get to sleep.

I scanned my room. Clothes were scattered everywhere, there were various pageant trophies and crowns, forgotten school work, an empty space where my Harry Potter collection used to be, and numerous CD's.

My entire mind was on Freddie. I flashed back to my conversation with Spencer earlier this evening.

I was at the Shay's, dropping off my books for Carly. After returning downstairs, initiated a converstion.

"Sam," he said, "I need to talk to you."

I turned around. "What for,"

"Your English paper-"

"Ah, don't worry about that," I interrupted. "I finished it at home. Actually put some effort into it. Mr. Hafner should be surprised."

"It's not that," said Spencer worridly.

"Then what is it?"

"it's your first draft- I found it and-"

"You read through my stuff?" I was livid.

"It was on my computer, and I'm worried-"

"Don't get into my business Spencer!" I grabbed my coat and marched out the front door, refusing to look back.

Maybe I should have stayed and let Spencer talk to me. But I didn't. I didn't think anyone could understand.

There's an old saying, "If You Love Someone, Set Them Free. If They Come Back They're Yours. If they don't, they never were." I had a feeling Freddie was never mine in the first place. I had hoped that he would have thought about how much of a mistake that night was as I did.

I tried to find somebody in my head, somebody that could somewhat relate t what I was going through. A friend, a celebrity or...A character.

Before Romeo and Juliet, we read another book. Well, everyone else read it. I reviewed on sparknotes. I don't remember what it was called exactly, but there was a character in it, a character who loved someone that would never love her back. What was her name? Emma? Ellie? Eponine! That was it. She was a girl who loved a man who loved someone else. Someone prettier, someone better than her. Eponine ends up dying as a result of saving Marius. Is this what was happening to me right now? Was I dying? It sure felt like it, as if everything in the world just falls apart solely because of the way he looks at her, a way he will never look at you.


End file.
